Who are you?
by Fikushon sakka
Summary: Seorang Vampire Origin yang jatuh hati kepada reinkarnasi malaikat jatuh sebagai manusia. Manusia itu bernama Alice Rosangelynz yang mencari asal usulnya, tapi kenyataan tidak lah seindah love stories. Hubungan mereka akan menjadi kunci perang antara iblis dan malaikat terjadi kembali. Akankah mereka berhasil melewati rintangan atau sebaliknya?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Pairing: Kalian akan menemukannya sendiri.**

 **Rating: Mungkin M ?**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Drama/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas, drama yang begitu banyak. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah cerita fiksi y** **ang telah banyak diketahui dan gambar bukan milik saya** **.**

 **Keterangan :**

" _ **Kalimat dalam hati"**_

" **Kalimat langsung"**

 _Happy Reading!~_

Selama lebih dari berabad-abad, aku hidup sendirian di dunia ini dan bersembunyi sampai sekarang pun, aku bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan pada malam hari. Aku tidaklah seperti apa yang kalian kira, karena aku berbeda, aku lebih sering beraktivitas pada malam hari dan siangnya melakukan hal-hal bisa seperti manusia. Kalian tahu siapa aku?

"Aku adalah seorang _vampire_."

Vampire berdarah murni dari kalangan bangsawan yang biasa disebut makhluk paling abadi.

"Kalian mau tau tentang ceritaku?"

"Baiklah, duduklah senyaman mungkin dan bacalah ceritaku ini. Kalian para manusia." Aku menyeringai menunjukan deretan gigi putih dan kedua taringku kepada para pendengar.

"Sebelum aku menceritakan ceritaku ini, sebaiknya kalian membawa persediaan makanan, karena sepertinya aku sedikit haus." aku pun sedikit berbatuk-batuk.

"Apa kalian takut?" aku terkekeh pelan.

"Pertama-tama matikan lampunya dan nyalakan lilin yang kalian pegang. Aku akan memulai kisah ini."

"Dan, aku akan menceritakan rahasiaku yang kalian tidak pernah ketahui." aku pun memulai kisah perjalanan hidupku dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 **TBC** **  
** **(To be Continue...)**

 **Tinggalkan jejak**

 **(Review! Don't be silent reader)**


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

**Disclaimer:**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya** **.**

 **Pairing: Kalian akan menemukannya sendiri.**

 **Rating: M biar** **aman.**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Drama/Friendship** **/Fantasy.**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa,** **ABSURD,** **TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas, drama. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis.** **Saya sarankan** **anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah cerita fiksi y** **ang telah banyak diketahui** **dan gambar bukan milik saya. S** **aya peringatkan lagi bahwa tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **Keterangan :**

" _ **Kalimat dalam hati"**_

" **Kalimat langsung"**

 _Happy Reading!~_

 **Pertemuan Pertama**

 **Arthur POV**

-10 tahun lalu-

Pada suatu hari, tentunya saat malam datang. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di suatu daerah Inggris tepatnya di sekitar jalan yang rawan, disini banyak ditinggali oleh penjahat-penjahat, penjudi, pemabuk, mereka terlihat tidak berguna dimataku. Manusia seperti mereka tidak lain hanyalah sebagai bahan makananku. Pemerintah dari Britania Raya memberiku tugas dan aku hanya memburu pengkhianat, biasanya orang-orang mengenali aku sebagai bangsawan jahat. Oh tidak, tepatnya bangsawan jahat dari keturunan _vampire_ murni. Udara malam hari tidak begitu bersahabat, kabut telah muncul di jalanan ini. Aku yang berjalan sendirian dan mendengar suara isakan tangis di gang kecil ini, lalu aku mendekatinya yang ternyata dia adalah sosok manusia mungil, tepatnya anak kecil.

Aku berjongkok didepannya "Hei, gadis kecil. Dimana orangtuamu?" tangannya mengusap air mata yang mengalir kemudian menatapku.

"Paman, siapa?" aku melihat gadis kecil ini begitu kusam, wajahnya terlihat tak terawat "Aku tidak punya orangtua." lanjutnya.

Aku mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku kemeja dan mengusap air matanya.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Bisa kau beritau namamu?" aku memberikan saputangan ke tangan kanannya "Paman tidak akan menyakitimu."

"A..aku Alice." Anak kecil bernama Alice ini sepertinya kabur dari para penculik anak-anak, aku bisa mengetahuinya melalui darah pada luka yang berada di kaki dan tangannya ini.

"Bisakah engkau berdiri?" aku mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk membantunya tapi dia tetap saja menggeleng.

"Kakiku sakit sekali saat menggerakannya." aku melihat lagi luka yang dia dapat "Ah sakit!" teriaknya saat aku memegang memar di kakinya.

"Baiklah biar paman gendong saja." sembari menawarkan punggungku "Ayo, naiklah." ajakku kemudian gadis kecil itu akhirnya berdiri dan memeluk punggungku.

"Paman bolehkah saya mengetahui nama paman?" tanya gadis kecil ini sembari aku berdiri dan menggedongnya.

"Saya Arthur Kirkland." aku berpikir bahwa gadis kecil ini pasti akan mengetahui margaku.

"Nama paman sangat bagus, dan paman tinggal dimana?" dan perkiraanku salah, dia masih sangat polos dan rasanya ingin aku rawat saja dari pada di panti asuhan, tapi aku harus berpikir berulang kali tentang hal ini.

"Paman tinggal di London." ujarku karena tidak ingin mengungkapkannya.

Aku terus saja berjalan menjahui jalanan yang rawan ini, dan kembali ke kota untuk mengurusi anak kecil ini. Aku harap dia akan tinggal dengan nyaman di kota Wales. "Paman akan mengantarkanmu hingga panti asuhan di kota ini ya." ujarku pada gadis kecil ini namun tak ada jawaban darinya dan ternyata dia telah tertidur pulas di pundakku.

Baiklah, aku akan memulai pencarianku selama gadis kecil ini tidak bangun dan aku harap dia akan membuka matanya saat di ruang tidur. Aku kembali menggunakan kekuatan _vampire_ yang bisa berlari lebih cepat dari pada manusia biasa, kembali ke jalanan rawan dengan membawa gadis kecil ini. Aku sedang mencari wanita gila sialan itu, dia membuat keonaran di Inggris dan membuat sebuah eksperimen yang pastinya di sekitar Wales sehingga aku harus mencari informasi lebih di jalanan ini. Bella, ya aku sedang mencari Bellarus, dia wanita gila yang membuat eksperimen dengan memukuli mayat-mayat yang di ambil dari kuburan untuk mengetahui berapa lama kematian yang membuktikan bahwa teorinya untuk membangkitkan sosok makhluk abadi. Selain itu wanita gila ini juga telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya hingga saksi pun tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Aku melompati beberapa atap rumah, dan toko hingga sampai ke tujuan ku yaitu tempat bar yang di papan namanya terampang menggunakan lampu LED.

Aku tepat berada di depan pintu bar sembari menyembunyikan anak kecil yang ada di punggung menggunakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam dan tangan kiri yang memegangnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hei, Vlad!" sesorang memanggilku dari arah atap bar, dan aku melihat dengan jelas, karena aku menggubah pandanganku menjadi mata _vampire._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pengacau." aku menatap dengan tajam, dia selalu saja memanggilku menggunakan bahasa informal untuk memanggilku, dan bisa-bisanya dia memberikan nama panggilan padaku.

Pria itu terkekeh geli sembari menatapku "Apa kau sangat kesepian hingga menculik gadis kecil?"

"Diamlah brengsek!" wajahku pasti terlihat kesal sekarang dan mengerutkan dahi "Apa kau mengenal wanita gila ini?" aku melompat dari tanah menuju atap bar sembari menunjukan gambar wanita gila padanya.

 _Vampire_ pengacau di depanku ini langsung tak memiliki rasa untuk tertawa lagi saat melihat gambar wanita gila "Kau mencarinya Vlad, ah maksudku Kirkland?" dan lihat saja dia barubah menjadi formal kepadaku.

"Jawab saja." ujarku tak sabaran.

"Dia wanita paling gila yang pernah kutemui, dia membuat manusia menjadi makhluk abadi seperti kita tetapi hasil eksperimennya yang gagal itu dia buang dan di telantarkan begitu saja, dan gila! Manusia _vampire_ percobaan itu wujudnya mengerikan! Bahkan dia sempat membuat heboh dengan meminum darah manusia di dalam satu rumah tersebut hingga semuanya mati, dan _vampire_ percobaan ini membuatku kerepotan untuk membasminya karena para manusia mulai curiga tentang keberadaan kami." temanku yang satu ini menceritakan kejadian yang telah kudengar dari ratu Inggris.

"Aku tau kabar itu, makanya sekarang aku turun tangan untuk membasminya dan dimana wanita gila ini berada?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, keberadaannya membuat kelompok kami susah mendeteksi." ujarnya sembari mengeleng kepala.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Gilbert!" ujarku kemudian pergi dari daerah ini menuju kota Wales.

Aku akan mengenalkan teman sebangsa kami, dia adalah kawan lama yang berasal dari Jerman, kedua orangtuanya keturunan _vampire origin_ yang berasal dari Yunani kuno dan sayangnya orangtuanya itu telah dibunuh oleh penerusnya, tidak lain ialah Gilbert sendiri. Entah alasannya apa Gilbert membunuh orangtuanya, dan aku pun tidak ingin mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai hal-hal privasi dalam kelompok vampirenya dan setau aku Gilbert ini memiliki adik, namun adiknya ini adalah manusia. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ludwig, sekarang mereka berdua tinggal bersama di Jerman dan yang aku ketahui bahwa adiknya ini si Ludwig tidak mengetahui bahwa Gilbert adalah seorang _vampire origin_ , tapi aku yakin akan suatu hari nanti kebangkitan adiknya ini sebagai _vampire_ _hybrid_ , ya karena mereka berebeda ibu tetapi satu bapak.

" _Sialan!"_ umpatku dalam hati karena waktuku sedikit lagi, aku lapar sialan. Mencium bau darah gadis kecil yang kugendong ini membuatku sedikit pusing dan aku pun mempercepat pencarian rumah panti asuhan.

Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah panti asuhan anak-anak yang bernama panti asuhan angelikan, bangunannya cukup besar untuk menampung banyak anak-anak dan kurasa lingkungan sekitar sini tidak ada yang mengganjal kecuali yang menggangguku adalah dua patung besar yang sebelah kiri patung iblis dan yang sebelah kanan patung malaikat.

Saat melihat kedua patung tersebut membuatku teringat kembali saat berabad-abad yang lalu telah terjadi peperangan antara kebaikan dan kejahatan di dunia, aku sebagai makhluk abadi yang notabennya vampire murni ini yang banyak dikenal sebagai iblis oleh para manusia dan patung malaikat ini adalah para malaikat yang jatuh dari surga karena terjebak oleh kesalahan iblis yang menghasutnya untuk mengikuti hasrat dan kehormatan sehingga saat jatuh dari surga membuat para malaikat menyerang para iblis dan terjadilah legenda bahwa vampire dan malaikat jatuh tersebut benar-benar ada. Selain vampire ada pula iblis lainnya di bumi ini seperti succubus yang membuat manusia tergoda oleh parasnya. Namun untuk zaman sekarang iblis dan malaikat telah membuat perjanjingan untuk tidak mengganggu urusan satu sama lainnya. Perjanjian itu tertulis, lisan dan dengan perjanjian darah dari kedua belah pihak.

Karena aku adalah tipe vampire origin yang merupakan vampire berderajat paling tinggi dan paling kuat dari vampire lainnya. Di dunia ini hanya tinggal ada dua yaitu aku dan Gilbert. Kedua orang tua kami adalah keluarga namun sayangnya aku juga telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku karena mereka terlihat sangat lemah saat perang berlangsung dan aku yang tega membunuh keluargaku sendiri dengan tusukan racun di jantung mereka. Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangi mereka, aku telah membuat dunia ini kembali damai tanpa peperangan iblis dan malaikat lagi.

Selama berabad-abad ini aku hidup dalam lingkungan manusia, dan membuatku nyaman berada di sekitar mereka. Aku yang sekarang ini telah mengganti asupan darah, dari darah manusia menjadi darah hewan tapi aku masih mencoba menahan rasa lapar yang sering muncul jika mencium bau darah manusia. Dan aku pun merasa senang bekerja sebagai manusia terutama manusia yang ditakuti oleh manusia lainnya, namun disegani oleh kalangan manusia atas dan bawah.

Aku pun berjalan kaki mendekati pintu utama rumah panti asuhan kemudian tepat di depan pintu aku mengetuknya agak keras.

 _TOK TOK TOK_ _TOK!_

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang akan membukakan pintu, dan terlihatlah sosok wanita di depanku "Selamat malam, ada yang bisa dibantu tuan?" katanya yang menatapku heran karena datang malam hari. Jangan lupakan kalau aku memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran manusia saat manusia menatap mataku.

Aku akan melakukan hipnotis pada wanita yang di depanku ini, "Ingat baik-baik, aku telah menemukan seorang gadis kecil di jalanan tanpa orang tuanya. Maka dari itu aku dengan berbelaskasihan padanya untuk membawanya ke panti asuhan." ujarku yang kemudian wanita pengasuh itu mengulangi perkataanku dan menggedong gadis kecil yang berada di tanganku ini untuk masuk ke dalam.

" _Tugas menggurus gadis kecil telah selesai kemudian aku harus tetap mencari informasi tentang wanita gila."_ dan inilah malam yang panjang bagiku, malam pencarian informasi tentang wanita gila dan makhluk percobaan.

-kembali ke masa sekarang-

"Jadi itulah salah satu cerita, awal pertemuan dengan seorang yang akan menyusahkan dan ditakdirkan untuk bisa membunuh _vampire_. Mereka biasanya disebut dengan pemburu oleh kaum kami."

Aku menghela nafas "Orang itu ditakdirkan untuk membunuhku."

 **Normal POV**

"Heemmm… jadi orang itu adalah… siapa?" tanya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sang _vampire alter._

"Hahaha! Apa maksudmu dengan para pembaca Vlad. Lagi pula ngapain juga kita mengadakan pertemuan ini di gereja tapi memberikan surat seperti cerita. Konyol." ujar Gilbert Beilchmicht sembari merobek surat dari Arthur Kirkland.

"Yah, Artie akhirnya memiliki bakat menulis." ujar Francis Bonnefoy sang _vampire salvalation_ sembari mengusap air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan.

"HAH! SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ARTIE!" teriak Arthur Kirkland sembari menggeprak meja dengan keras.

"Master, kumohon kendalikan emosi anda." ujar Alferd F Jones sang _vampire slave_ nya Arthur Kirkland sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

" _Yare..yare.."_ ujar Eduard Von Bock sang _vampire salvalation_ yang berkerja bersama Francis Bonnefoy.

"Jika akan ada perang berlangsung, aku tidak memaafkannya!" ujar Elizabeta Hedevary sang _vampire salvalation_ yang bersemangat sembari mencengkram surat yang diberi oleh Arthur Kirkland itu.

"Master…" ujar Roderich Elstein sang _vampire slave_ nya Elizabeta Hedevary.

Di ruang rahasia gereja ini, ada seseorang yang menahan amarahnya, seseorang bisa dibilang makhluk vampire yang langka.

"Semuanya HARAP TENANG!" ujar Ludwig Beilchmicht sang _vampire Hybrid_ sembari mengetukan palu dan seketika tiba-tiba semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Baiklah, kita sekarang lebih baik melanjutkan pembahasan _vampire_ yang bermasalah itu. Natalya atau Bellarus masih membuat masalah, dan keberadaannya masih belum diketahui." ujar Ludwig Beilchmicht yang telah menyimpulkan laporan berkas dari bawahannya.

Ludwig Beilchmicht melirik kakak kandungnya Gilbert Beilchmicht yang juga sedang mengejar vampire bermasalah itu "Jadi, bagaimana hasil pengejaranmu?" tanya Ludmig Beilchmicht.

"Keberadaannya nihil, tapi aku menemukan lokasi bekas penelitiannya itu." ujar Gilbert Beilchmicht yang menunjukan beberapa foto tempat kejadian tersebut.

"Aku pun merasakan adanya bekas jejak-jejak sihir di lokasi sekitar." ujar Arthur Kirkland yang memiliki kelebihan dari _vampire_ yang lainnya.

"Sewaktu kami berada di kota, kami sepertinya bertemu dengan _vampire outcast_ baru." ujar Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Apa itu benar? Apa ada yang membedakannya?" tanya Ludwig Beilchmicht.

" _Yeah._ " ujar Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy dan Eduard Von Bock bersamaan.

"Aku sebelumnya pernah melihat jenis vampire outcast tapi tidak seperti dia, vampire outcast biasanya sangat agresif dan haus darah manusia tapi _vampire outcast_ yang kita tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya sangat tenang." ujar Eduard Von Bock.

"Vampire outcast bukan tipeku banget." ujar Francis Bonnefoy sembari memetik kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar.

"Sialan kalau begini terus menerus kita tidak bisa menangkap Natalya." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Bagaimana kalau Elizabeta juga membantu kami?" ujar Gilbert Beilchmicht.

Semua yang berada di ruangan ini pun menatap Eizabeta Hedevary "Aku menolak. Tidak ada yang menguntungkan." ujar Elizabeta Hedevary.

"Ada." Ludwig Beilchmicht langsung berbicara "Karena Natalya merugikan kita. Dia telah melanggar peraturan _vampire_ dan sepertinya dia ingin membasmi seluruh _vampire_ seperti kita ini." ujar Ludwig Beilchmicht pasti karena dia mendapat informasi rahasia.

"Benar. Dia sepertinya bekerja sama dengan para malaikat." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Apa?!" mendengar kata malaikat, Elizabeta Hedevary menjadi sensitif "Sialan, baik kalau begitu aku akan membantu." ujar Elizabeta Hedevary dengan tatapan amarahnya yang telah lama dendam dengan malaikat karena telah membunuh pasangan _vampire_ nya waktu perang zaman dulu.

"Mendengar cerita Antonio, aku punya kenalan ahli sihir. Dia adalah manusia." ujar Elizabeta Hedevary.

"Oh! Manusia yang sudah hidup beberapa abad tapi tubuh dan wajahnya masih terlihat muda." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Ya, dia adalah Wang Yao." ujar Elizabeta Hedevary sembari mengangguk kepala.

"Hoo.. tapi siapa yang mau bertugas menangkap si _vampire outcast_ itu?" tanya Antonio Fernandez Carriado.

"Benar. Bukankah itu tugas _vampire origin_." Ludwig Beilschemicht menatap kedua _vampire origin_ yang berada di ruangan ini.

" _Warum ich?*_ _"_ ujar Gilbert Beilschemicht "Si Vladimir aja tuh, kan dia yang lebih baik." Sembari menunjuk Arthur Kirkland yang berada di depannya.

"Bagaimana Arthur?" tanya Ludwig Beilchemicht.

" _Okay._ " ujar Arthur Kirkland lalu meminum teh hangatnya.

"Baiklah, keputusan telah dibuat. Pertemuan rapat kali ini saya bubarkan." ujar Ludwig Beilchemicht sembari mengetuk palu dua kali.

 **TBC** **  
** **(To be Continue...)**

 **Tinggalkan jejak**

 **(Review! Don't be silent reader)**

*Warum ich? = kenapa aku?


	3. Beautiful Eyes

**Disclaimer:**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya** **.**

 **Pairing: Kalian akan menemukannya sendiri.**

 **Rating: M biar** **aman.**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Drama/Friendship** **/Fantasy.**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa,** **ABSURD,** **TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas, drama. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis.** **Saya sarankan** **anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah cerita fiksi y** **ang telah banyak diketahui** **dan** **saya peringatkan lagi bahwa tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **Keterangan :**

" _ **Kalimat dalam hati**_ _ **, bahasa asing**_ _ **"**_

" **Kalimat langsung"**

 _Happy Reading!~_

 _ **Beautiful Eyes**_

 **Alice POV**

Aku hanyalah seorang remaja yang akan menuju kedewasaan, usiaku 17 tahun. Teman-temanku sering bertanya kepadaku "Apa aku punya mimpi?" tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan tak berkata apa pun.

Ini adalah rahasia. Sudah jelas bukan, tujuanku adalah untuk menemukan arti hidupku, mencari seseuatu yang lain seperti di dalam mimpiku.

Suatu hari aku bermimpi, mimpi yang menyedihkan hingga terbangun dan tak merasakan bahwa aku telah menangis, seperti mengisi hidupku yang hilang seperti tetesan air mata di mataku ini.

Malam saat mimpi itu datang menghampiriku, tanpa sadar saat aku bangun pun tetap mengalirkan air mata yang deras seperti sungai yang mengalir. Terkadang waktu berjalan pun mimpi itu selalu datang padaku, aku bukanlah seorang yang bodoh, yang percaya akan hal tidak masuk akal. Tapi mimpi ini sangat menyakitkan, hatiku terasa sakit.

Aku sedang duduk melihat _full moon_ dari dekat jendela kamarku dan aku pun melihat sosok seorang lelaki.

Mau tau dimana aku tinggal sekarang?

"Aku sekarang berada di Vladimir Academy, Inggris. Sekolah Vladimir ini salah satu sekolah _Vampire_."

"Jadi, kata kamu. Aku termasuk golongan apa?"

Aku akan mengatakan sekali lagi agar lebih jelas "Entahlah." sudah ku katakan bahwa aku tidak tau. Tapi mengapa orang-orang dinas sosial itu mengirimku kemari, jawabannya adalah aku telah melakukan kesalahan, aku telah melakukan dosa besar.

"Ya, aku tak sengaja membunuh teman panti." ya memang aku seperti berbicara sendiri di ruang kamar asrama putri untuk manusia ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak berbicara sendiri, aku sedang menatap orang itu di luar lapangan depan kamarku. Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang itu, hanya orang itu saja.

"Apa katanya?" aku mendengar dia terkejut namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Aku unik?" mendengar hal ini darinya membuatku sedikit tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, jadi kita belum berkenalan. Namamu?" tanyaku pada seorang yang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan saat bulan purnama tengah malam ini.

Aku lihat dia tersenyum padaku "Salam kenal Arthur Kirkland." dan aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Namaku?" dia menanyakannya padaku, dan kulihat dia mengangguk.

"Ra-ha-si-a." aku tersenyum lebar padanya, dan aku pun melihatnya merubah warna mata itu menjadi merah semerah darah.

"Bercanda Arthur, jangan marah dong." aku pun dihiraukannya, ia pun menghilang setelah aku berkedip dua kali saat menatap kearahnya.

Tidak sopan, dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa pamit.

"Menyebalkan!" aku pun berdiri dan kembali ke kasur dan menyelimuti diri.

 **Normal POV**

Setelah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, Arthur Kirkland telah dinyatakan gagal misinya oleh ratu Victoria. Arthur Kirkland diberi tugas untuk mengurusi segala urusan yang ada di Vladimir _Academy_. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang didirikan oleh ayahnya Vladimir Kirkland sang _vampire origin_. Awal mulanya sekolah ini didirikan khusus untuk para _Vampire_ dan _Dhampire,_ namun zaman telah berubah. Sekolah ini terbuka untuk _vampire, dhampire,_ dan manusia. Sebenarnya Arthur Kirkland masih diberi wewenang untuk menangkap _vampire_ pembuat masalah itu oleh ratu Victoria dan sebenarnya supaya Arthur dapat bekerja sama oleh _vampire-vampire_ lainnya yang dapat dipercaya.

Karena ada seorang vampir yang membuat onar, pembuat masalah itu, kesalahan _vampire_ itu menghasut beberapa malaikat dan mereka pun jatuh terperangkap akan dosa. Mereka yang jatuh pun kini membalas perbuatan iblis lalu terjadilah perang. Vampir pembuat onar itu masih status berbahaya. Statusnya dicari oleh _vampire origin_ pada malam harinya lalu _vampire salvalation,_ _vampire hybrid,_ dan _vampire alter_ mencari si pembuat masalah di siang hari.

Akademi ini dibagi menjadi 3 asrama, pertama Asrama _Vampire_ untuk khusus _vampire_ yang memiliki tingkatan teratas hingga paling bawah yaitu, _vampire origin, vampire salvalation, vampire alter,_ dan _vampire slave._ Kedua Asrama _Dhampire_ untuk khusus vampire yang dengan keturunan dari _vampire_ murni dan manusia, di asrama ini sekarang cuma ada satu ruangan yaitu hanya Ludwig Beilchemicht yang tinggal disini. Ketiga asrama Manusia yang terdiri dari ruangan asrama wanita di timur dan asrama pria di barat.

Anak-anak baru yang datang dari berbagai Negara itu beristirahat di asramanya masing-masing, mereka menunggu datangnya matahari terbit.

Datangnya matahari terbit adalah awal mula kehidupan anak-anak baru itu di Vladimir Akademi. Mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dari asramanya untuk memualai tur pengenalan gedung yang dilakukan oleh seluruh anggota DAM (Dewan Akademi Mahasiswa). Anak-anak manusia baru biasanya disebut MaBa, dan para keturunan jenis vampir biasanya disebut VaBa.

Setelah mendapat pengenalan gedung anak-anak baru, dari MaBa dan VaBa malam harinya diberitahukan untuk berkumpul di ruang aula utama untuk diadakan _Open Ceremony_.

.

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

Anak-anak baru itu keluar dari asrama masing-masing menuju aula utama. Mereka menggunakan gaun dan _suit._ Berbagai macam jenis gaun yang dipakai para wanita dan berbagai macam jenis _suit_ yang dipakai para pria itu.

 _Open Ceremony_ dibuka oleh pidato Madeline Williams sang kepala akademi, selanjutnya acara itu diserahkan kepada DAM.

 **Arthur POV**

Musik acara pembukaan Vladimir _Academy_ mulai berdendum kencang seisi ruangan aula utama. Aku sendirian memisahkan diri dari kelompok _vampire_ kami, aku berjalan mendekati meja minuman yang telah disediakan khusus untuk para _vampire._

Aku pun mengambil _red wine_ dengan campuran darah manusia di dalamnya, lalu aku pun duduk santai sedangkan musik yang ku dengar ini semakin menge _beat_ tanpa sengaja mataku melihat seorang gadis yang kemarin malam aku tak sengaja bertemu dan berbicara sedikit dengannya, aku belum tau namanya karena aku langsung pergi mengejar serta membunuh _vampire outcast_ yang ada di sekitar _academy_ ini.

Iringan nada-nada yang _beat_ itu mengajakku melirik seorang gadis itu sekali lagi. _Bloody Hell! Look at that dance, baby!_

Aku bersiul kecil, lalu meneguk _red wine_ yang ada di tangan kananku.

 _*Tell me what the beat says  
Check you from the back  
I can tell that you're vibin' from the way that you move  
I sneak a glance now you're walking right past_

Mataku tak bisa lepas dari tubuh seorang gadis itu, lalu aku menaruh gelas kosong itu ke meja dan berjalan pelan namun pasti kea rah seorang gadis itu yang sedang berdansa. Dansanya… wow _baby!_

 _*Pardon me, miss, don't mean to be so rude, I'm loving how you dance  
I say ah~_

Aku semakin dekat dengan seorang gadis itu di lantai dansa, tubuhnya sangat luwes, terlatih, dan lentur. Aku tidak akan menyesal karena pindah ke Vladimir _Academy_ ini. Gadis itu terus berdansa sendiri dengan penuh semangat, lalu akhirnya aku pun tepat di belakangnya dan berbisik di telinga kanannya _"I'm loving how you dance."_

 _*Are you coming back to me?  
It's a distrophe  
Like come on, are you really feeling apathy?_

Seorang gadis itu berbalik sembari tetap berdansa, lalu menatap mataku. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku dan berkata _"Let's dance, Arthur."_ melihatnya yang bersemangat, aku pun memegang kedua pingangnya yang ramping itu sembari menatap perutnya yang ramping itu.

 _*I got the moves, make you come on running after me  
'Cause baby  
Oh my, well it's unfair_

Berdansa dengan seorang gadis yang belum ku ketahui namanya itu rasanya menyenangkan. Gerakan dansanya yang semakin liar membuatku mengikuti iramanya. Sesekali salah satu kakinya yang jenjang itu masuk diantara kedua kakiku. _Bloody hell_ menggoda sekali, membuatku menatap wajahnya.

 _*Looking like that make a gentleman stare  
Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh, oh my, oh my oh  
Feasty!_

Saat aku menatap wajahnya ia memegang pipi kiriku dan mengatakan _"What a beautiful eyes."_ dia mengatakan itu karena aku merubah mataku menjadi mata _vampire origin_ berwarna merah darah. Gadis yang berdansa dengan ku ini mampu membuatku bersemangat, bergairah. Jujur saja aku ingin menghisap daranya dari leher yang lembut itu.

 _*Show me how you work, love  
Ooh, you make it hot  
Make it last, make it feel like I don't even need to think hard  
After that, girl, I'm never going back  
I'm addicted to the way that you can love me and then walk on  
I say ah~_

" _Oh my god._ " mendengar kalimat itu darinya, aku menyeringai lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukan hingga ia pun tak berdansa dan tak bergerak selain memelukku.

" _Come."_ setelah itu aku menarik lengannya dan menuntunya keluar dari aula utama.

 _Bloody hell,_ tubuhku sangat bersemangat mengenggam gadis itu di tanganku dan menyeretnya keluar dari sini menuju tempat yang sepi.

Aku mendorongnya hingga punggung belakangnya berada di dinding, tangan kananku menghalanginya untuk pergi, tangan kiriku memegang dagunya memaksanya menatap mataku dan tangan kedua gadis itu pun memegang leherku. Tubuhku merasa terbakar, bergejolak tak mampu menahan lagi nafsu karena haus ini.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, aku pun yang mengerti bahwa ia menginginkan ciuman.

" _Alright, as you wish."_ ujarku sedikit berbisik.

Mataku melihat bibirnya yang ranum meminta untuk dimakan, aku pun semakin dekat hingga nafas kami saling bertemu membuat momen ini semakin panas. Aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku, aku sedikit membuka mulutku untuk menjilat bagian tengah bibirnya, menjilatnya hingga memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil itu. Hal pertama yang kurasakan dari mulutnya itu ternyata rasa alcohol yang cukup kuat membuatnya mabuk. Kami saling berdecapan, melumat seluruh bagian dalam mulut gadis ini, sesekali kami saling menghisap saliva agar tidak ada yang keluar, dan lidah kami saling berdansa hebat di dalam sana.

 _*Oh my and I'm on fire  
Oh my body's burning up  
Oh my god the way you work  
Those hips, those thighs, your lips, your body go  
Oh my and I'm on fire  
Oh my body's burning up  
Oh my god the way you work  
Those hips, those thighs, your lips, your body go_

Udara disekitar kami rasanya menjadi sangat panas, aku pun melepas dasi, kerah, dan kedua kancing bagian atas sembari tetap mencumbunya dengan sedikit kasar sekarang. Setelah merasa nyaman untukku, aku dengan sengajanya membuka _resleting_ gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu di bagian punggungnya lalu aku dengan sengaja pula merobek sedikit lidah gadis itu dalam ciuman kami " _Ah~"_ desahnya yang kesakitan karena diriku. Rasa darahnya sangat manis, bisa dibilang dia tipeku.

 _*Oh, I'm misbehaving  
Tell me where you're going darling  
You must be my savior  
Free me of my yearning darling_

Sialan sialan sialan!

Aku sangat menginginkan gadis ini menjadi _vampire slaveku_. Aku pun melepas ciuman kami, dan berpindah menjilati leher yang lembut itu. Dengan keputusan sepihak, aku mengigit lehernya untuk menjadikannya _vampire slave_ , kemudian aku mengigit pergelangan tanganku sehingga membuat _plasma vampire origin_ ku keluar dan pergelangan tangan kananku itu berada di mulutnya yang terbuka itu sehingga _plasma vampire origin_ ku itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

 _Plasma vampire originku_ memang terlalu kuat untuk manusia seperti gadis ini, dia pun pingsan dalam pelukanku. Aku sekarang harus menjaganya, dan aku menggendongnya kembali ke dalam kamar asrama gadis ini dengan kekuatan vampireku, kemudian aku menidurkan gadis ini di kasurnya, dan aku pun keluar dari asrama wanita lalu kembali dalam _opening ceremony_.

.

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

 _Open Ceremony_ itu telah berakhir di saat tengah malam hari ini, aku pun pergi untuk mengadakan pertemuan di ruang rahasia gereja.

"Jadi… siapa gadis itu Vladimir?" tanya Gilbert Beilchemicht sang _vampire origin_ yang mempunyai insting kuat. Gilbert Beilchemicht menatapku tajam seperti ingin bertarung padaku.

"Entahlah, aku tak tau namanya." ujarku datar karena malas meladeni dia "Dia itu unik." aku menatap tajam Gilbert Beilchemicht.

" _Sigh."_ Gilbert Beilchemicht menghela nafas "Kau membuat ikatan menjadi _vampire slave_ bahkan kamu pun tidak tau namanya!" Gilbert Beilchemicht mengebrak meja.

Aku pun menanggapinya dengan hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau sudah tidak waras Arthur!" kali ini yang berbicara dengan keras padaku adalah Ludwig Beilchemicht.

"Artie, sangat tidak _gentleman_." ujar Francis Bonnefoy sang _vampire salvalation_ sembari merangkai bunga mawar di meja.

" _Yare..yare.."_ ujar Eduard Von Bock sang _vampire salvalation_ yang lagi-lagi memegang kepalanya karena dibuat pusing olehku.

"Aku tak peduli dengan urusan Arthur Kirkland. Jadi bagaimana dengan manusia ahli sihir itu? Apa kita menyeretnya kemari?" ujar Elizabeta Hedevary sang _vampire salvalation_.

"Saranku sih jangan bertemu disini." ujar Antonio Fernandez Carriado sang _vampire alter_.

"Benar, kita nanti adakan di perpustakaan saja." ujar Ludwig Beilchemicht yang menjadi ketua pertemuan ini.

"Setuju." ujarku sembari mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Ide bagus." ujar Elizabeta Hedevary tersenyum.

"Baik." ujar Eduard Von Bock mengacungkan jempol.

"Aku sih _yes_ aja." ujar Francis Bonnefoy yang masih tetap merangkai bunga.

"Boleh." ujar Antonio Fernandez Carriado mengangguk.

"Baiklah, keputusan telah dibuat, besok pertemuan dengan ahli sihir di perpustakaan. Pertemuan rapat kali ini saya bubarkan." ujar Ludwig Beilchemicht sembari mengetuk palu dua kali.

 **TBC** **  
** **(To be Continue...)**

 **Tinggalkan jejak**

 **(Review! Don't be silent reader)**

 **Catatan**

karekter sementara, mungkin akan bertambah:

1\. ( Fem!Canada ) Madeline Williams

2\. ( America ) Alfred F. Jones

3\. ( Belarus ) Natalya Arlovskaya

4\. ( Austria ) Roderich Edelstein

5\. ( China ) Wang Yao

6\. ( England ) Arthur Kirkland

7\. ( Fem!England ) Alice Rosangleynz

8\. ( Estonia ) Eduard von Bock

9\. ( France ) Francis Bonnefoy

10\. ( W. Germany ) Ludwig Beilschmidt

11\. ( Hungary ) Elizabeta Héderváry

12\. ( Prussia/E. Germany ) Gilbert Beilschmidt

13\. ( Spain ) Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Coba bayangkan saja Vladimir Academy itu sebagai Universitas Cambridge. Aku ambil Cambridge karena bertempat di Inggris dan gedung dan lapangannya mirip seperti yang di khayalan otak author ini. LOL

*Lirik lagunya Jhameel-Feisty. Okay mungkin aku telah melanggar aturan di FFN tapi aku mau masukin karena itu lagu cocok banget buat pesta penyambutan di akademi vampire, dan cocok banget buat Alice yang sedang berdansa dengan tubuh yang menggoda seorang gentleman Arthur Kirkland yang sedang minum wine… Gimana gitu rasanya dilihat dengan tatapan menusuk yang tajam. Ekkkmmm cough cough… makanya ini termasuk dalam kategori rate M. Biar aman.


	4. Pembawa Masalah

**Disclaimer:**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya** **.**

 **Pairing: Kalian akan menemukannya sendiri.**

 **Rating: M biar** **aman.**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Drama/Friendship** **/Fantasy.**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa,** **ABSURD,** **TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas, drama. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis.** **Saya sarankan** **anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah cerita fiksi y** **ang telah banyak diketahui** **dan** **saya peringatkan lagi bahwa tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **Keterangan :**

" _ **Kalimat dalam hati**_ _ **, bahasa asing**_ _ **"**_

" **Kalimat langsung"**

 _Happy Reading!~_

 _ **Troblemaker**_

 **Normal POV**

"Arthur Kirkland!" panggil seorang gadis yang bernama Alice Rosangelynz, angin yang agak kecang itu menerpa wajah Alice Rosangelynz hingga rambutnya bergelombang mengikuti arah angin, Alice Rosangelynz menatap wajah Arthur Kirkland dengan amat marah karena bekas gigitan di leher Alice Rosangelynz itu masih berbekas. Kaki-kaki Alice Rosangelynz berjalan mendekati Arthur Kirkland yang berjalan agak kasar sekali lagi Alice Rosangelynz berteriak "Arthur Kirkland!"

Cuaca panas hari ini menambah perasaan kesal Alice Rosangelynz pada Arthur Kirkland.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Alice Rosangelynz tepat berada di depan Arthur Kirkland yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya, hampir saja Alice Rosangelynz meninju Arthur Kirkland kalau tidak Arthur Kirkland tangkis.

Sebuah kerutan muncul diantara kedua alis Arthur Kirkland sembari tetap memegang kedua tangan Alice Rosangelynz "Aku, siapa?"

Mendengar hal itu Alice Rosangelynz semakin kesal dengan tingkah Arthur Kirkland "Jangan bercanda ya kau!" Alice Rosangelynz menendang kaki kiri Arthur Kirkland dengan keras.

Tanpa sadar Alice Rosangelynz itu malah mengenai benda pria yang berada di antara kedua kaki itu oleh betisnya, sama sekali tidak senagaja untuk mengenai benda itu di benak Alice Rosangelynz. Alice Rosangelynz kaget dan tidak dapat mempercayai perbuatannya barusan, namun pukulan telak benar-benar kencang itu membuat Arthur Kirkland berlutut memegangi benda yang terasa sangat sakit.

Alice Rosangelynz menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya "Oh Astaga!" mencoba menenangkan napasnya, lalu berjongkok mengamati Arthur Kirkland "A-apa sakit?" tanya Alice Rosangelynz.

Arthur Kirkland menatap mata Alice Rosangelynz dengan perlahan untuk melihat ke arahnya "Sangat sakit." ujar Arthur Kirkland yang bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Ja-jangan berbohong kau." ujar Alice Rosangelynz dengan suara yang bergetar, merasa bersalah "Aku tau kau itu _vampire_ , apa _vampire_ juga bisa merasa sakit dibagian itu?" Alice Rosangelynz menutup wajahnya karena malu, bersalah dan takut.

Arthur Kirkland mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit melotot pada Alice Rosangelynz "Tidak percaya?"

"Tidak!" Alice Rosangelynz itu langsung berdiri dan memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

Arthur Kirkland pun ikut berdiri "Tidak percaya, ayo kita lihat ini." tangan kanan Arthur Kirkland memegang kencang lengan kiri Alice Rosangelynz dan tangan kiri Arthur Kirkland menunjuk bagian yang sakit.

Arthur Kirkland tersenyum sekilas saat mata Alice Rosangelynz itu mengikuti arah bagian yang sakit itu.

"Arrrghh…" Alice Rosangelynz membuang muka lalu menarik Arthur Kirkland pergi menuju ruang kesehatan "Kita ke ruang kesehatan." dengan suara yang bergetar karena malu.

Arthur Kirkland itu diam saat ditarik olehnya, untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang seperti ini.

"Pelan-pelan dong sakit nih." ujar Arthur Kirkland saat ditengah jalan menuju ruang kesehatan dan Alice Rosangelynz itu terdiam tanpa kata lalu memelankan jalannya itu sembari menuntun Arthur Kirkland.

Setibanya di ruang kesehatan, Alice Rosangelynz menatap Arthur Kirkland "Ekkhmm.." Alice Rosangelynz berisyarat matanya menyuruh Arthur Kirkland untuk duduk di kasur.

Arthur Kirkland yang tak mengerti mengerutkan kedua alis "Apa?"

"Duduklah." ujar Alice Rosangelynz sembari memegang kedua pundak Arthur Kirkland dan memaksanya duduk di kasur.

" _So… What are you doing?"_ tanya Arthur Kirkland yang sekarang mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tidak tau.." suara Alice Rosangelynz berbisik, namun dapat didengar Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Tapi pertama aku minta maaf." kepala Alice Rosangelynz tertunduk merasa bersalah "Tapi aku juga masih kesal dengan perbuatanmu ini." Alice Rosangelynz menatap Arthur Kirkland lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan menunjuk lehernya itu.

Arthur Kirkland mengenggam kedua telapak tangan Alice Rosangelynz "Kau juga duduklah." Alice Rosangelynz pun duduk dikasur tepat didepan Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland merubah mata hijau zamburtnya menjadi mata _vampire origin_ yang berwarna merah darah "Ini adalah rahasia terbesar." Arthur Kikland berdiri mengambil pisau perak lalu kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Alice Rosangelynz "Aku, _vampire origin_." ujar Arthur Kirkland sembari lengan kanannya dirobek dengan sengaja hingga kulit itu mengeluarkan darah lalu darah itu berhenti keluar dan lukanya mulai tertutup kembali "Berbeda dengan _vampie_ lain yang membutuhkan darah untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri, karena aku adalah—" sebelum penjelasan Arthur Kirkland selesai, Alice Rosangelynz itu memotong pembicaraan.

" _Vampire origin_ yang abadi, kecuali dia dibunuh oleh pasangannya." kepala Alice Rosangelynz perlahan menatap mata Arthur Kirkland.

" _Yeah_ , dan perbuatanku itu." Arthur Kirkland menunjuk leher Alice Rosangelynz "Maaf…" tangan Arthur Kirkland memegang bekas gigitannya yang ada di leher Alice Rosangelynz.

"Ah!" Alice Rosangelynz meringis kesakitan lalu Arthur Kirkland menarik kembali tangannya.

Arthur Kirkland mengigit jari jemarinya sehingga keluar darah lalu tangan Arthur Kirkland itu memegang bekas gigitan yang berada di leher itu lagi, membalur _plasma vampire origin_ nya hingga luka yang ada di leher Alice Rosangelynz itu menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Alice Rosangelynz yang tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Arthur Kirkland.

"Menyembuhkanmu." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

Mendengar hal itu Alice Rosangelynz langsung memegang lehernya yang tadinya terluka menjadi mulus kembali "Bagaimana bisa?" Alice Rosangelynz keheranan lukanya bisa sembuh secepat ini.

"Aku beri tau satu rahasia besar lagi padamu, aku dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat tapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka yang terkena oleh pedang yang dimiliki oleh Gauthier Weillschmidt sang malaikat Michael." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Jadi makhluk malaikat itu benar ada?" tanya Alice Rosangelynz yang semakin penasaran dengan penjelasan Arthur Kirkland.

" _Yeah."_ Arthur Kirkland mengangguk.

TING TING TONG TONG…

Suara bel gereja berdentang keras, Alice Rosangelynz yang memiliki kelas siang "Arthur, aku kelas _art_ dulu." Alice Rosangelynz berdiri, namun Arthur Kirkland memegang lengannya.

"Katakan, siapa namamu?" tanya Arthur Kirkland yang penasaran tentang gadis itu.

"Nama? Ku kira _vampire origin_ sepertimu bisa menebak siapa pun nama manusia." ujar Alice Rosangelynz

Arthur Kirkland menaikan kedua alisnya "Hah?"

"Namaku Alice Rosangelynz, Alice _okay_?" Alice Rosangelynz melepaskan pegangan tangan Arthur Kirkland di lengannya itu "Aku akan terlambat, dah Arthur!" Alice Rosangelynz itu pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Arthur Kirkland terdiam melihat Alice Rosangelynz pergi, namun sebenarnya ia memikirkan perbuatannya kemarin malam. Bukankah kemarin malam itu Arthur Kirkland jelas-jelas merubah Alice Rosangelynz menjadi _vampire slave_ , tapi nyatanya Alice Rosangelynz itu tidak ada sama sekali ciri-ciri adanya berubahan.

"Ku akui, Alice. Kau memang unik." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

 **.**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **.**

Sinar matahari berubah menjadi jingga, cahaya senjanya itu tidak alami menerangi kuburan yang terbengkalai di sekitar pinggir kota London itu. Angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa Natalya Arlovskaya itu berubah menjadi lebih kuat dan tak wajar membuat pasir-pasir, debu-debu di sekitar kuburan membutakan mata manusia untuk melihat keberadaan Natalya Arlovskaya.

Natalya Arloyskaya terus berjalan, kepalanya tegak, mata _vampire_ nya yang merah itu mencari-cari sebuah kuburan _vampire_ _strigoi_ , mencari keberadaan Ivan Braginsky saudaranya serta pasangan hidupnya.

Natalya Arloyskaya sangat mengenal kuburan ini seumur hidupnya dan dapat mengetahui seluruh area ini bahkan dengan mata tertutup pun, namun keberadaan kuburan _vampire strigoi_ memang susah dicari, karena ada sihir yang menutupi keberadaannya. Natalya Arloyskaya tidak menyerah dan terus mencari-cari hingga ia menyeberangi jembatan menuju area kuburan yang terlarang. Aura disekirarnya membuat kekuatan Natalya Arloyskaya melemah dan keberadaannya kini terlihat, namun Natalya Arloyskaya sendiri merasakan kuatnya keberadaan Ivan Braginsky di sekitar sini. Natalya Arloyskaya tiba-tiba merasa mengigil karena dinginnya udara disini. Natalya Arloyskaya semakin yakin bahwa pasangannya berada di dalam bawah tanah yang kini ia injaki, lalu ia yang membawa cangkul, dan sekop itu menggali tanah dengan kekuatan _vampire_ nya hingga lebih cepat dari manusia biasa.

Sementara dari pihak _vampire origin_ yang merasakan keberadaan yang berbahaya itu, langsung menemui _vampire origin_ satu sama lainnya. Arthur Kirkland keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan cepat, menuju atap Vladimir _Academy_ dan bertemu dengan Gilbert Beilschemidt di atap.

Mereka _vampire origin_ saling bertatapan, berbicara dalam pikiran.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Arthur Kirkland.

"Ya, disana." ujar Gilbert Beilschemidt sembari menunjuk lokasi.

Arthur Kirkland dan Gilbert Beilschemidt langsung bergerak, bertindak dengan insting mereka masing-masing menuju lokasi keberadaan _vampire_ pembuat masalah. Mereka dapat mengenali keberadaan Natalya Arloyskaya karena saat di lokasi penelitian, darah Natalya Arloyskaya tercium.

Dari pihak Natalya Arloyskaya telah menemukan peti matinya _vampire strigoi_ , lalu ia membuka peti mati itu dan terlihatlah tubuh Ivan Braginsky. Natalya Arloyskaya mengigit telapak tangannya hingga mengeluarkan _plasma vampire_ , dan memberikan _plasma vampire_ dengan meneteskan banyak _plasma vampire_ yang masuk dari mulut Ivan Braginsky.

Arthur Kirkland dan Gilbert Beilschemidt dengan kekuatan _vampire origin_ nya telah sampai di kuburan terlarang itu. Mereka melihat Ivan Braginsky yang sedang menggendong Natalya Arloyskaya yang memang telah pingsan karena kekuatannya melemah.

Arthur Kirkland dan Gilbert Beilschmidt dalam posisi siap menyerang Ivan Braginsky, mereka menunjukan gigi-gigi taringnya saat dalam posisi siap menyerang "Grrr…"

Ivan Braginsky sang _vampire strigoi_ pun tak kalah siap untuk menyerang mereka para _vampire origin_ dengan tatapan yang kejam.

"Kalian akan mati, jika melawanku disini." ujar Ivan Braginsky matanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah marun, warna yang dimiliki kaum _vampire strigoi,_ karena cahaya matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, kekuatan Ivan Braginsky kurang lebih seperti _vampire origin_ saat malam hari.

" _Nonsense_!" ujar Gilbert Beilschmidt "Matahari belum terbenam, aku membawa hadiah untukmu." Gilbert Beilschmidt membawa pasak perak yang berada di tangannya, Gilbert Beilschmidt memiliki kemampuan menggunakan elemen.

"Tak kusangka, kau mempersiapkan itu juga Gil." ujar Arthur Kirkland sembari tersenyum miring meremehkan "Kau tau kan Gil kekuatanku, masih ada matahari."

Ivan Braginsky bergerak dengan cepat menusuk jantung Arthur Kirkland dengan pedang perak "Arrggh!" teriak Arthur Kirkland, namun Arthur Kirkland yang kesakitan itu masih tetap hidup.

"Gak ada gunanya kekuatan hidup abadi disaat seperti ini Vlad!" Gilbert Beilschmidt mengatai Arthur Kirkland lemah sembari memfokuskan kekuatan elemen angin disekitar untuk mendorong Ivan Braginsky hingga terpental dan mengenai dinding rumah kuburan.

"Kau masih hidup?" Gilbert Beilschmidt mencabut pedang perak itu yang berada di punggung Arthur Kirkland yang telah terbaring di tanah.

"Dia!" Arthur Kirkland menunjuk Ivan Braginsky "Dia tahan terhadap matahari Gil." lalu Gilbert Beilschmidt itu melihat kearah Ivan Braginsky yang telah dilemparnya ke arah cahaya matahari dan Ivan Braginsky masih mengedong Natalya Arloyskaya.

" _Holy shit."_ umpat Gilbert Beilschmidt sembari melotot kejam ke arah lawan.

"Aku lihat, Natalya memberikan sebuah cincin sihir." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Sialan! Dimana juga _vampire hybrid_ itu sekarang." ujar Gilbert Beilschmidt yang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Kehehehe!" Ivan Braginsky tertawa sembari mulutnya miring kekiri "Lemah…lemah…LEMAH!" teriak Ivan Braginsky sembari melotot kearah kedua _vampire origin_ di hadapannya.

" _You are insane._ " ujar Arthur Kirkland sembari berdiri dan luka-lukanya mulai tertutup kembali secara perlahan, baju seragam akademinya kini robek dan terkena _plasma vampire_.

Arthur Kirkland yang masih lemah terhadap matahari dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan maksimum itu membuat Gilbert Beilschmidt juga kewalahan menahan Ivan Braginsky dengan elemen anginnya, Ivan Braginsky masih tertahan pergerakannya dan punggungnya menempel pada dinding.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menusuknya dengan ini." Gilbert Beilschmidt melempar pasak perak itu pada Arthur Kirkland "Tangkap." dan Arthur Kirkland pun menangkap pasak perak dengan tepat.

"Kekuatanku juga ada batasannya di saat masih ada matahari. Jadi cepatlah!" Gilbert Beilschmidt membentak Arthur Kirkland.

"Ck! Berisik." ujar Arthur Kirkland lalu matanya berfokus pada _vampire strigoi_ yang akan melemparkan pasak perak di jantung.

"Arrrgghh!" teriak Ivan Braginsky karena Arthur Kirkland melempar pasak perak dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya sekarang ini, namun pasak itu hanya lima sentimeter lagi tepat di jantungnya Ivan Braginsky.

Kekuatan Gilbert Beilschmidt mulai melemah karena kurang asupan darah dan elemen anginnya tidak lagi menahan Ivan Braginsky "Sialan, kenapa kau tidak menusuknya di jantung!" Gilbert Beilshmidt marah pada Arthur Kirkland.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang lempar!" Arthur Kirkland balik marah pada Gilbert Beilshmidt.

Ivan Braginsky sang _vampire_ _strigoi_ itu memegang pasak perak ditubuhnya lalu mencabutnya dengan paksa dan melempar pasak perak itu sembarang "Awas saja kalian, aku akan membalasnya." ujar Ivan Braginsky sembari berdesis seperti ular kemudian kabur dari area pemakaman.

"Ayo kita kejar." ujar Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Sebelum Gilbert Beilschmidt itu bergerak, Arthur Kirkland mencegahnya "Kau butuh darah, dan aku butuh memulihkan tenaga." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." ujar Arthur Kirkland pada Gilbert Beilschmidt yang mukanya sudah pucat tambah pucat karena kurang asupan darah lalu Gilbert Beilschmidt pun mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **.**

Mereka berdua sang _vampire origin_ pun kembali ke Vladimir Akademi dan mereka juga mencari sosok _vampire hybrid_ yang melalaikan tugasnya itu. Sedangkan Ivan Braginsky pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari cahaya matahari menuju hutan.

Para _vampire origin_ menemukan _vampire hybrid_ itu sedang berbicara pada seseorang lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya.

"Ludwiiiggg!" panggil Gilbert Beilschmidt dengan keras dan yang di panggil pun mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang lelaki yang sedang bicara padanya mengikuti suara yang memanggilnya.

Ludwig Beilschmidt itu melihat Gilbert Beilschmidt dan dibelakangnya ada Arthur Kirkland yang seragamnya terlihat banyak darah. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Ludwig Beilschimdt.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Ludwig Beilschimdt.

Gilbert Beilschmidt memegang kerah seragam adiknya itu sembari mengguncang-guncangkan badan adiknya "Kau kemana saja brengsek!" ujar Gilbert Beilscmidt yang masih kesal, sedangkan Arthur Kirkland hanya tersenyum miring melihat mereka berdua.

"Tunggu… tunggu Gilbert, aku tidak mengerti jika kau seperti ini." Gilbert Beilschimdt pun melepaskan kerah seragam adiknya "Jadi ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Ludwig Beilschimdt lagi sembari memegang kedua pundak Gilbert Beilschimdt.

"Ayo, kita bicarakan pada pertemuan di perpustakan." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Oh, pas sekali waktunya saat jam pulang. Ini perkenalkan dia Wang Yao." ujar Ludwig Beilschimdt.

Arthur Kirkland melihat wajah Wang Yao itu tersenyum, senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan dan Wang Yao pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Arthur Kirkland "Senang bertemu denganmu, Arthur Kirkland sang _vampire origin_." ujar Wang Yao dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada Arthur Kirkland.

Matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap itu menatap mata hijau Arthur Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland berjabat tangan dengan Wang Yao "Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Setelah mereka berempat itu berkenalan, Ludwig Beilschimdt mengajak teman-temannya ke perpustakan.

Perpustakaan Vladimir Academy itu tutup pukul lima sore hari, Ludwig Beilschimdt sebagai ketua DAM (Dewan Akademi Mahasiswa) memiliki kunci seluruh pintu Vladimir Academy. Hari mulai gelap itu keempat mahasiswa Vladimir Academy berjalan di koridor perpustakaan, mereka melihat banyak deretan buku yang ada di rak-rak itu terlihat rapi dan bersih. Ludwig Beilschimdt kembali membuka pintu lagi, ruangan yang ia buka kini adalah tempat semua buku-buku tentang vampire.

Mereka berempat duduk saling berhadap-hadapan, dan memulai pembicaraan mengenai vampire yang suka membawa masalah atau dengan kasarnya vampire pengkhianat.

"Disini, tidak ada sembarang orang yang boleh masuk kecuali mendapat izin dariku, baiklah kita langsung saja permasalahaannya." ujar Ludwig Beilschimdt lalu menyalakan lampu ruangan.

"Sebelum mengenai vampire pengkhianat itu, aku akan beri tau kau adikku. Aku dan Arthur sempat merasakan keberadaan Natalya. Kami pun mengikutinya, namun saat kami berada tepat dihadapannya, vampire Strugoi itu bangkit kembali dan kami melawannya saat matahari masih ada. Dia sangat berbahaya dan perlu kau tau dia memiliki cincin sihir yang bisa melindunginya dari sinar matahari." ujar Gilbert Beilschimdt.

"Apa!?" mendengar hal itu Wang Yao terkejut.

"Apa yang membuatmu terkejut Wang Yao?" kerutan muncul diantara kedua alis Arthur Kikrland.

"Kebetulan atau takdir, aku memang sedang mencari cincin sihir milik keluargaku, dan cincin itu seperti yang dikatakan Gilbert." ujar Wang Yao

"Jadi, cincin itu buatan keluargamu." ujar Gilbert Beilschimdt sedangkan Wang Yao mengangguk setuju.

"Kaum vampire dapat masalah lagi, kali ini lebih berbahaya dibandingkan Natalya." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Benar, Natalya sang pengkhianat. Ivan sang _vampire strigoi_ yang punya masalah dendam dengan _vampire origin_ , kemudian ada beredar kabar wabah penyakit yang mematikan di dunia manusia yang disebabkan oleh _vampire outcast_." ujar Ludwig Beilschimdt.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Pertama kita harus lenyapkan _vampire strigoi_ itu." ujar Arthur Kirkland dan Gilbert Beilschmidt itu mengangguk setuju.

"Caranya?" tanya Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Aku tau cara melenyapkan _vampire strigoi_ dengan pasak perak, tapi dia terlalu kuat untuk menusuknya di jantung." ujar Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Bagaimana dengan lingkaran sihir yang mampu melemahkan kekuatan _vampire_." usul Wang Yao sang penyihir.

"Coba saja. Aku akan memancingnya keluar dari persembunyian." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Tidak semudah itu membuat lingkaran sihir, aku harus mendapatkan darah manusia yang memiiki keistimewaan." ujar Wang Yao.

"Maksudnya darah yang bagaimana, lebih detailnya." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Entahlah, aku masih pemula untuk sihir tingkat tinggi. Namun aku tau teorinya dari buku, darah itu tidak bisa diminum oleh _vampire_ , kecuali…" Wang Yao mengingat kembali teori yang ada dibukunya "Jika pasangannya vampire, maka _vampire_ itu beruntung sekali bisa merasakan darah yang sangat manis."

"Jadi, kita kaum _vampire_ harus mencoba darah seluruh manusia di bumi. Wow sangat membuang-buang waktu." ujar Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Aku punya ide, aku akan mengurus stock darah di seluruh dunia. Karena ada sahabat manusiaku yang kerja di perusahaan rumah sakit yang mewakili rumah sakit seluruh dunia." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Jangan bilang orang itu adalah 'dia'. Manusia yang tidak bisa kuanggap sebagai teman sekali pun." ujar Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Hahaha… aku tau itu, karena kau saja yang alergi anjing." Arthur Kirkland tertawa mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu.

"Sialan." Gilbert Beilschmidt merasa malu.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kiku Honda saat pagi datang, karena keberadaannya sulit ditebak maka jangan salahkan aku jika dia tidak merespon panggilanku." ujar Arthur Kirkland sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

" _By the way,_ Elisabeta kenapa tidak ikut ke perpustakaan?" tanya Wang Yao pada Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Dia mengerjakan sesuatu yang ku perintahkan. Antonio, Francis, dan Eduard sedang mengurus _vampire outcast_ di kota London seharian." ujar Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Sebelum kita bubar, aku akan memberi tau kalian pertemuan selanjutnya." ujar Ludwig Beilschmidt.

 **TBC** **  
** **(To be Continue...)**

 **Tinggalkan jejak**

 **(Review! Don't be silent reader)**

 **Catatan**

Coba bayangkan saja Vladimir Academy itu sebagai Universitas Cambridge. Aku ambil Cambridge karena bertempat di Inggris dan gedung dan lapangannya mirip seperti yang di khayalan otak author ini. LOL


	5. Human Blood

**Disclaimer:**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya** **.**

 **Pairing: Kalian akan menemukannya sendiri.**

 **Rating: M biar** **aman.**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Drama/Friendship** **/Fantasy.**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa,** **ABSURD,** **TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas, drama. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis.** **Saya sarankan** **anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah cerita fiksi y** **ang telah banyak diketahui** **dan** **saya peringatkan lagi bahwa tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **Keterangan :**

" _ **Kalimat dalam hati**_ _ **, bahasa asing**_ _ **"**_

" **Kalimat langsung"**

 _Happy Reading!~_

 **Darah Manusia**

 **Alice POV**

Aku masih sangat ingat saat-saat berada di panti asuhan, waktu itu aku masih gadis kecil yang tidak tau dimana, dan siapa orang tuaku. Hari-hari di panti asuhan sebenarnya sangat membosankan bagiku, tidak ada teman yang akrab, tidak ada makanan yang enak, tidak punya kebebasan disana. Peraturannya sangat ketat dan detail sekali, itu sangat sangat menjengekelkan.

Aku yang tadinya pendiam menjadi anak yang umm... yah, anak yang mendapat perhatian dari tingkah laku diriku yang membuat suster marah dan menghukumku membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Dan akhirnya aku dikirim oleh dinas kemanusiaan untuk sekolah di Vladimir Academy, karena kata hakim telah terbukti bahwa akulah sang pembunuh, tapi… hey aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Alice?" suara seseorang itu telah menyadarkanku.

"Oh, hai Mei." aku tersenyum, menyapa Xiao Mei teman sekamarku.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Mei yang melihatku membaca buku di perpustakaan.

" _Herbology_ , yah kau tau? Pelajaran di Vladimir Academy." aku mengangkat kedua bahu.

Kulihat Mei duduk didepanku, dan membicarakan tentang materi-materi yang telah dibahas oleh professor.

"Kudengar, penyihir itu benar-benar ada. Kau percaya itu Alice?" tanya Mei padaku.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa professor Wang Yao itu memang penyihir. Tunggu—bukankah sekolah ini memang ada penyihir, manusia yang punya kelebihan dibanging yang lainnya, dan _vampire_." ujarku pada Mei.

"Kamu benar, dan apa kemampuan khusus mu?" tanya Mei lagi.

"Apa kau sedang mencari data atau sesuatu seperti itu?" aku merasa tidak menyukai pembicaraan tentang kemampuan khususku, yang jelas aku sendiri tidak tau.

"Oh tidak-tidak! Aku hanya penasaran. Sebelum kita masuk dalam kelas perlindungan, kita akan di tes." ujar Mei sembari kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Hmmm… _okay_ itu tidak buruk." ujarku sembari mengangguk "Umm… Mei, bisakah kau tidak berbicara padaku. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Professor Wang Yao, dia memberiku Mandrake."

"A-apa tanaman Mandrake? Oh _gross_ itu tanaman sangat berisik sekali, berhati-hatilah untuk telingamu. Aku tidak suka Mandrake." ujar Mei yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, maksudku dia hanya memberikan buah tanaman itu, dan tugasku untuk membuat ramuan pemulih bagi orang yang mengalami pembekuan." aku menjelaskan pada Mei.

"Kau tau, aku beruntung mendapat tugas mengenai tanaman _Bloodwood._ Prof. Wang Yao ingin aku mempelajari getah pohon itu." Mei menghela nafas "Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja tanganku terkena getah pohon itu, eww sangat lengket Alice!" Mei terlihat bersemangat menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Umm…Mei, aku mencoba untuk fokus untuk membuat ramuan itu. Bisakah kau tenang, aku sedang membaca petunjuknya." ujarku pada Mei, mungkin aku tidak berbakat berbicara dengan orang lain.

" _Okay_ tetap fokus, aku akan pergi mencari sebuah buku." Mei berdiri sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya.

" _Okay_ terimakasih Mei." aku tersenyum dan Mei pun membalasnya kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku kembali _focus_ membaca buku, disana tertulis ramuan Antidotes atau penawar racun yang dibuat dari bahan yang berbeda-beda, tetapi biasanya terbuat dari Mandrake. Contohnya Antinodes adalah bezoar yang merupakan penawar bagi hampir setiap jenis racun. Bezoar sendiri adalah seperti batu ginjal kisut yang berasal dari kambing. Ada lagi selain itu, yaitu Mandrake Draught atau cairan Mandrake menggunakan bahan Mandrake dewasa, digunakan untuk menembuhkan orang yang membeku dengan cara pemakaiannya mengolesi cairan ini ke kulit si korban.

"Oh jadi, aku hanya perlu cairan dari buah Mandrake itu. _Oh my_ kukira ini tugas yang sulit." aku berbisik sendiri lalu mencatat cara-cara mendapatkan cairan dari buah Mandrake.

Xiao Mei kembali duduk dihadapanku, "Alice." panggilnya.

Aku berhenti menulis lalu menatap wajah Mei "Ya ada apa?" sembari mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk." ujar Mei dengan tatapan bahwa ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan.

"Kurasa, melihatmu seperti ini… apa yang bisa kubantu, akan kulakukan." ujarku sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Aku membutuhkan darah." ujar Mei dengan tampang yang sedikit gelisah.

"Eerr… darah?" tanyaku sembari mengangkat satu alis.

"Ya, darah _vampire_. Aku lihat kamu mempunyai teman _vampire_ di akademi." ujar Mei.

"Teman?" aku heran apa yang dia bicarakan, aku kan tidak punya teman kecuali _vampire origin_ itu aku sangat baru mengenalnya.

"Ya, aku lihat kamu sedang berbicara pada _vampire origin_ yang bernama Arthur Kirkland. Setau aku, Arthur Kirkland itu _vampire origin_ dari golongan _royal blood_. Aku penasaran, kau bisa mengenalnya." ujar Mei yang penasaran.

"Aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya, mungkin sebutan teman itu belum cocok untukku." ujarku pada Mei.

"Kukira kalian berteman, bagaimana menurutmu tentang orang itu?" tanya Mei yang masih penasaran.

"Aku tidak memikirkan sejauh itu tentangnya. Tapi kau butuh darah untuk apa?" tanyaku pada Mei.

"Oh… aku hanya melakukan percobaan untuk perbandingan sel-sel darah _vampire_ dengan darah manusia." ujar Mei.

"Itu project ilmiah Vladimir Akademi Mei!" aku melebarkan kedua mataku mendengar ia melakukan project itu untuk masuk ke dalam _the best students of Vladimir Academy_.

"Hu'um… Alice bantu aku, project ini sangat penting untukku." kedua tangannya menggengam tangan kiriku yang berada diatas buku.

"Baiklah akan kucoba." aku menggangguk, dan Mei tersenyum lebar lalu mengatakan "Terimakasih! Kau adalah teman terbaik" padaku.

"Ya sama-sama." aku ikut tersenyum senang mendengar dia menggangap diriku sebagai teman, teman pertama juga manusia pertama yang mengajak aku berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu mu saat mengerjakan tugas, tapi kalau kau perlu bantuanku, aku akan senang hati menerimanya. Aku pergi dulu dah Alice." Ujar Mei lalu pergi entah kemana.

Aku pun menutup buku, berdiri dan menaruh kembali ketempat semula di rak dengan abjad H untuk Herbology. Setelah mengembalikan buku, aku keluar dari perpustakaan dan mengikuti kelas pelindung.

 **.**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **.**

Tes awal di kelas _guardian_ atau pelindung, diadakan pada malam hari di aula. Manusia, dan _vampire_ bergabung di ruangan yang sama.

"Alice Rosangelynz." panggil ketua pelindung, _sir_ Emil Stelsson yang bisa dikenal anak-anak Vladimir _Academy_ sebagai dewanya pelindung di Vladimir _Academy_.

Jadi di Vladimir _Academy_ ini ada ekstra mata kuliah wajib untuk siswa dan siswi sebagai _protection self_ atau perlindungan diri. Ada 2 golongan di _guardian_ ini diantaranya, golongan _fighter and healing_. Mereka bebas memilih salah satu dari golongan itu, namun dengan catatan jika memilih _healing_ harus memiliki salah satu elemen air dan tanah. Untuk khusus elemen ilusi biasanya dijadikan sebagai petarung. Elemen ilusi itu sangat langka untuk manusia yang memiliki keebihan, kecuali manusia itu unik. Elemen ilusi biasanya ada pada _vampire_ tertentu, dan tidak banyak yang memilikinya, namun tidak selangka manusia.

Aku yang dipanggil oleh _sir_ Emil Stelsson itu, berdiri dari kursi, melangkah maju kedepan. Pertama, aku dites menggunakan elemen air. Aku mendekati sebuah wadah yang berisi air lalu kedua tangan ku berada diatas wadah air itu. "Rasakan airnya Alice." ujar _sir_ Emil Stelsson padaku, kemudian aku menutup mata dan merasakan aliran-aliran air dari kedua anganku, airnya keluar dari wadah membentuk seperti bunga mawar, tepat seperti apa yang kupikirkan.

 _Sir_ Emil Stelsson tersenyum tipis, "Selanjutnya api."

Aku pun bergerak menuju wadah yang berisi arang dan batu-batuan. _Sir_ Emil Stelsson juga mengatakan hal yang sama yaitu rasakan dan keluarkan api ke wadah tersebut. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi, namun sama sekali tak merasakan apapun setelah beberapa menit.

"Selanjutnya udara. Isi balon-balon itu dengan angin sampai meletus." ujar _sir_ Emil Stelsson, dan aku pun bisa merasakan elemen udara disekitar lapangan ini. Aku mengisi balon-balon itu dengan udara hingga menletus, cepat sekali meletusnya.

 _Sir_ Emil Stelsson tersenyum miring, "Hebat! Memiliki 2 elemen sebagai manusia. Selajutnya tanah." ujarnya

Aku pun bergeser dan mengulurkan tangan ku pada wadah yang berisi tanah, namun aku tak merasakan getaran apapun pada tanah.

 _Sir_ Emil Stelsson pun menyuruhku berhadapan dengannya untuk di tes elemen ilusi, karena _sir_ Emil Stelsson adalah manusia langka yang memiliki elemen ilusi satu-satunya di _guardian_ , dan selain itu _sir_ Emil Stelsson memiliki elemen api.

Aku berhadapan dengan _sir_ Emil Stelsson, ia menatap mataku dan sepertinya ia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku, namun aku telah menunggu hingga seperempat jam tak merasakan apa-apa.

" _Sir_ Emil Stelsson?" aku mengangkat kedua alisku, lalu ia betanya padaku "Apa kau merasa kesakitan atau semacamnya?" dan aku pun menjawab dengan heran, "Aku tidak tau, kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

Mata _sir_ Emil Stelsson itu melebar dan kedua alisnya terangkat, "Benarkah?"

" _Yeah…_ " ujarku sembari mengangkat kedua bahu.

 _Sir_ Emil Stelsson mengulurkan tangan, dan aku menjabat tangannya "Selamat, kau adalah manusia yang unik." Ujar _sir_ Emil Stelsson padaku.

" _Okay…_ Terimakasih pak?" aku sebenarnya kurang mengerti apa yang dimaksud kata unik secara harfiah tentang diriku.

Aku pun berbalik, dan seluruh siswa yang ada di ruangan ini memberikan tepuk tangan untukku termasuk Arthur Kirkland yang ku lihat juga berada disana, aku pun tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya, _vampire origin._ Arthur Kirkland." ujar _sir_ Emil Stelsson.

Aku melihat Arthur Kirkland itu memulainya dari elemen api, air, udara, tanah, dan ilusi. Sebagai _the royal blood vampire origin_ Arthur Kirkland memiliki semua elemen dan aku pun tau dia tidak bisa mati.

Awalnya aku merasa takut pada Arthur Kirkland, namun bukan takut pada kekuatannya yang bisa saja membunuhku. Aku yang sedang bertepuk tangan dan Arthur Kirkland melihat ke arahku, tanpa sengaja mata kami pun bertemu. Matanya terlihat tajam menurutku. Kulihat dia kembali ketampat duduk, dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang sesama jenis vampire.

Kelas perlindungan ini, terasa cepat. Itu karena aku menikmati elemen apa yang orang lain punya. Aku keluar dari aula, dan inginnya sih melanjutkan tugas dari Professor Wang Yao, namun Arthur Kirkland memegang lengan kananku sehingga aku pun berbalik dan menatap wajahnya.

Aku terengah dan sedikit kaget saat Arthur Kirkland memegang lengan kananku dan membuatku berbalik. _Gasp_ , "Arthur?"

"Uhh... hei, Alice." Arthur Kirkland menatap mataku sembari tetap memegang lengan kananku, "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Arthur Kirkland.

Ku lihat dari dekat wajah Arthur Kirkland yang jangkung itu menatapku dingin, tubuhnya indah, rambutnya pirang yang sedikit berantakan itu, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang pucat, kulitnya ternyata lebih pucat dari kulitku, dan matanya berwarna hijau seperti permata itu memiliki katong mata yang sedikit keunguan, seperti seolah dia tidak tidur semalaman.

Aku masih memandangi Arthur Kirkland, karena wajahnya berbeda, namun dimataku lekukan proporsi wajahnya sempurna seperti memancarkan keindahan tersendiri, atau seperti wajah malaikat. Aku pernah bertemu dengan malaikat Gabriel yang memberi pesan padaku saat diriku tertidur dan berbicara padanya dalam mimpi, wajah malaikat Gabriel itu sangat indah, sempurna. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan wajah mana yang paling indah diantara malaikat dengan Arthur Kirkland.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Arthur Kirkland memanggil namaku "Alice?" suara Arthur Kirkland itu menyadarkanku.

Aku mengigit bibir bawah dan mengangkat kedua alis, "Oh.. y-ya?" suaraku seperti tertahan.

Arthur Kirkland menarik lengan kananku, oh tidak, maksudku bukan menyetujui ikut dengannya.

Arthur Kirkland menarikku ke ruangan yang sepi, dan aku pun tidak tau ini ruangan apa. Aku tidak pernah ke ruangan di dalam perpustakaan. Ia melepas lenganku lalu menutup pintu.

Aku memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, hari ini dia aneh. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan itu, dan kantong mata yang berwarna keunguan. Apa dia sedang menahan rasa lapar atau semacamnya?

Arthur Kirkland berdiri tepat di depanku, ia melangkah semakin mendekati diriku, lalu aku pun melangkah mundur hingga berdiri merapat ke dinding belakang, namun Arthur Kirkland tetap berdiri di depanku.

"Kau terlihat pucat." ujarku

"Alice, bolehkah aku minta sedikit darahmu?" tanya Arthur Kirkland yang suaranya rendah dan indah itu.

"Hah?!" aku terkejut mendengar Arthur Kirkland seperti itu.

Ku perhatikan lagi wajahnya, matanya berbuah menjadi berwarna merah, nafasnya yang memburu, dan tatapannya padaku semakin terasa dingin, "Maaf Alice." ujarnya kemudian kepalanya itu dengan cepat berada dileherku lalu aku merasa sangat sakit karena digigit olehnya.

Aku yang menolak untuk memberikan darahku itu, namun tiba-tiba kedua kakiku merasa lemas dan aku pun memegang pundak Arthur Kirkland "Akh… Arthur." badanku terasa lemas, karena ia menghisap darahku begitu banyak sehingga pengelihatanku buram dan akhirnya pingsan.

 **.**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **.**

Rasa pusing masih terasa di kepalaku, aku mencoba untuk bangun dan membuka mataku. Aku dibantu untuk bersandar oleh teman sekamarku, "Mei, dimana Arthur?" aku bertanya langsung menanyakan keberadaan Arthur Kirkland.

"Tenang, dia sedang pergi barusan bersama teman _vampire_ nya." ujar Mei.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba di kamar?" tanyaku lagi pada Mei.

"Aku sedang berada di kamar, namun Arthur Kirkland datang di depan pintu kamar. Aku pun melihatmu sedang digedongnya." ujar Mei.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku pada Mei sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Kata Arthur Kirkland, kamu mengalami anemia." ujar Mei.

"O-oh.. pasti aku lupa makan." ujarku pada Mei.

Aku tidak percaya Arthur Kirkland melakukan ini padaku, aku merasa kesal dengan perbuatannya. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang!

Aku pun turun dari ranjang, dan Mei bertanya kepadaku "Kau, mau kemana? Berbaringlah kau masih sakit."

"Uh... aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." ujarku pada Mei, kemudian aku pergi dari asrama dan mencari Arthur Kirkland di asrama _vampire_.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju asrama _vampire_ di malam hari ini. Sepanjang jalan, aku merasa ada yang aneh di Vladimir Academy seperti ada aura berbahaya datang. Aku pun memegang leherku karena terasa dingin, namun saat ku pegang leherku itu tidak ada bekas luka gigitan.

Angin malam berhembus sangat dingin, aku pun memeluk diriku sendiri. Di koridor asrama _vampire_ ini dipenuhi murid _vampire_ yang lalu-lalang, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik dan melihat diriku. Aku mengabaikan semua yang mereka bicarakan tentang diriku, karena aku sangat perlu penjelasan dari Arthur Kirkland. Ahh! Rasanya kesal sekali di perlakukan seperti ini.

Saat aku berjalan cepat mencari Arthur Kirkland, aku menemukannya. Ia sedang berjalan mengarah padaku. Langkah Arthur Kirkland lebih cepat dari langkah ku.

Aku berhenti melangkah, tepat dihadapannya. Kami saling menatap, ia membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu "Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Ini bukan tempatmu." tatapannya semakin menusuk.

"Mencarimu." aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, menahan amarah "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku.

Arthur Kirkland tidak menjawab, ia malah menarik lengan kananku lagi namun cengkramannya kali ini lebih kuat.

"Akh! Arthur sakit." Arthur Kirkland tak mengubris, ia tetap menarikku keluar dari asrama _vampire_ menuju lapangan Vladimir Academy.

Arthur Kirkland melepaskan cengkramannya "Maaf." Suaranya yang rendah itu kembali lembut seperti saat hanya kita berdua.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan." ujarku sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya, tentu saja kau tidak bisa. Karena aku yang mengontrol elemen ilusi di dirimu."

"Pantas saja, aku tidak mengerti saat di tes elemen ilusi. Begitu saja terlewati." ujarku.

Arthur Kirkland terkekeh "Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku mengunci pikiranmu dari orang lain."

"Alice kau sedang kesal, aku tau itu karena diriku." ujar Arthur Kirkland yang bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Sialan, kalau sudah tau kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku!" ujarku dengan suara lebih keras karena kesal.

Arthur Kirkland menutup matanya, sedangkan aku tetap mengomel tepat dihadapannya.

Arthur Kirkland membuka matanya yang menatap mataku, aku masih mengomel dan memarahinya. Namun Arthur Kirkland tetap diam, aku pun yang kehabisan kata-kata pun ikut terdiam.

"Sudah?" tanya Arthur Kirkland lalu tangan kanannya berada di pipi kananku kemudian wajahnya semakin dekat hingga ia mengecup bibirku.

"Ke-kenapa." aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kanan dan mukaku merona merah.

"Aku menyukaimu." suara Arthur Kirkland yang rendah seperti berbisik.

Mendengar suara rendah yang masih bisa aku dengar, membuatku amat malu, "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." ujarku bohong.

 _Sigh._ Arthur Kirkland menghela nafas.

"Kau pembohong yang payah." Arthur Kirkland memegang kedua tanganku.

Jantungku berdebar-debar, melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Rasanya tangan ini menjadi sedingin es, dan bergemetar.

"Hei. Hei Alice! Kau menggunakan elemen es." Arthur Kirkland langsung melepaskan gengaman tangannya padaku.

"Eh?" aku melihat kearah kedua tanganku, tanganku itu menjadi beku dan tangan Arthur pun ikut membeku, "Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Elemen es?" aku terkejut melihat diriku seperti ini.

Pergelangan tangan Arthur Kirkland yang membeku karena es ku itu mulai mencair, karena ia memiliki elemen api. Sedangkan es ditanganku mulai mengecil dan hilang begitu saja.

"Apa kau bisa menggabungkan elemen Alice?" tanya Arthur Kirkland.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

Arthur Kirkland menyipitkan matanya, dia seperti membaca pikiranku lagi.

"Kau, tadi memikirkan es. Aku masih penasaran padamu." ujar Arthur Kirkland.

"Coba, kau pikirkan untuk memberiku kesakitan. Seperti kau membeci diriku atau apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku." ujar Arthur Kirkland dengan tatapannya yang penasaran.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa membenci dirimu." ujarku sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Cobalah Alice!" ujar Arthur Kirkland yang suaranya lebih keras dan melihatku aneh.

Sebuah kerutan muncul diantara kedua alis, aku yang menatapnya dan mengatakan "Baiklah."

Aku pun memikirkan sebuah rasa sakit, rasa sakit di jantung saat menatap Arthur Kirkland, dan juga memikirkan sesak nafas.

"A-ali-alice…" Arthur Kirkland memanggil namaku sembari tiba-tiba saja ia memegang dadanya.

Aku pun berhenti memikirkan rasa kesakitan dan berhenti menatap Arthur Kirkland, aku sekilas menghadap ke arah lain.

"Haaa…Haa.. _cough, cough._ " Arthur Kirkland batuk-batuk dan mengambil nafas.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Arthur?" tanya ku sembari memegang pundaknya yang badannya kini membungkuk.

Arthur Kirkland benafas dengan berat itu melihatku, "Pa-sangan.." suaranya kecil itu tidak bisa kudengar dari mulutnya yang masih berbatuk-batuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Arthur Kirkland itu melepaskan peganganku, ia kembali berdiri tegak, tatapan matanya masih tak lepas dari wajahku "Kembalilah ke asramamu." Arthur Kirkland menatapku lembut.

"Tapi—"

"Sssttt..." jari telunjuk Arthur Kirkland berada di mulutku sembari matanya yang indah itu menatapku, setelah itu telapak tangannya memegang pipiku "Kembalilah, tidur yang nyenyak." matanya tersirat kesedihan dan kedua alisnya terangkat.

Aku memegang tangannya yang berada di pipiku, "Baiklah, kau juga." lalu aku berbalik, kembali ke asrama.

 **Arthur POV**

Aku menatap punggung Alice, ia menuruti perkataanku untuk kembali ke asrama. Tak pernah kusangka ia adalah pasanganku, tapi dari awal juga dia itu sudah unik sih. Aku pun pergi dari lapangan dan pergi menemui Ludwig Beilschimdt. Dengan kekuatan _vampire_ ku yang sangat cepat menemukan Ludwig Beilschmidt yang berada di ruang rahasia gereja Vladimir Academy.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu lalu seorang teman menyambutku "Hei, Arthur dari mana saja?" tanya Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Aku terkekeh "Sejak kapan kau jadi mencariku." aku pun duduk saat rapat tengah dimulai.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari Kiku Honda, katanya ia belum menemukan darah manusia yang tepat." ujar Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Aku menyeringai, "Aku menemukannya." ujarku dan alhasil semua _vampire_ yang ada di ruangan ini menatapku.

"Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" aku mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Arthur Kirkland!" ujar Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ujar Francis Bonnefoy.

"Dimana kau menemukan darah manusia unik itu?" tanya Antonio Fernandez Carriado.

Elizabeta Hedevary menyeringai, "Kerja bagus Arthur."

"Apa itu darah manusia dari pasanganmu?" tanya Eduard Von Bock yang tepat sasaran.

"Ya, sayangnya dia itu pasanganku." ujarku sembari tersenyum miring.

" _Okay_ , masalahnya apakah dia mau membantu kami dan siapa pasanganmu?" tanya Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Semua _vampire_ yang di ruangan ini masih menatapku dengan penuh penasarannya, "Dia adalah Alice Rosangelynz."

Aku melirik Alferd F Jones, "Alferd, tolong awasi Alice Rosangelynz dari jarak jauh." perintahku pada _vampire slave_.

Alferd F Jones membungkuk sedikit " _Yes, my lord._ " lalu ia pergi dan berhenti mengikutiku.

"Apa?!" Gilbert Beilschmidt terlihat kaget, "Bukankah, dia orang yang sama saat kau dulu tolong."

" _Yeah._ " ujar ku sembari mengangguk kepala.

 **TBC** **  
** **(To be Continue...)**

 **Tinggalkan jejak**

 **(Review! Don't be silent reader)**

 **Catatan**

Coba bayangkan saja Vladimir Academy itu sebagai Universitas Cambridge. Aku ambil Cambridge karena bertempat di Inggris dan gedung dan lapangannya mirip seperti yang di khayalan otak author ini. LOL


End file.
